El mayor problema
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: -8018- YAOI. Tsuna manda a llamar a Hibari para preguntarle algo. Yamamoto ama a Hibari pero se sabe no correspondido, mientras tanto la situacion en la mansión Vongola se torna mas irreal que nunca...


**EL MAYOR PROBLEMA**

ONE-SHOT

_BY_ **Lavi***

**

* * *

  
**

PAIR- 8018 y un poco de 5927

El sonido de la, probablemente cara, cerámica al estrellarse resonó en la tranquilidad de la mansión rompiendo el silencio.

En el estudio principal de la base Vongola, con sede en Véneto, Italia, Tsuna sonrió tranquilamente con un aura negra expandiéndose a su alrededor capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a los otros dos hombres en la habitación.

_Hibari-san_ Soltó tratando, en vano, de contener el veneno en su voz _Ese jarrón fue un regalo muy _caro _e _importante _del noveno_

_Para lo que me importa_ Respondió el Nube aún con la tonfa alzada en la mano derecha. A sus pies, los restos del verde jarrón con detalles dorados evidenciaban el delito.

_Pues debería importarte porque te recuerdo que estas en _mi _despacho_ Declaró poniéndose en pie y acercándose a su guardián.

Ante la acción. Kyôya bajó el arma pero no se movió del sitio y afiló aún mas la ya de por si desafiante mirada.

_No tienes porque estar a la defensiva Hibari_ Habló esta vez Reborn, quien hasta entonces observaba todo cómodamente sentado en el borde del escritorio.

_¿Para que me enviaste a llamar Sawada Tsunayoshi?_ Le miró fijamente, ignorando el último comentario. El castaño suspiró cansadamente y abrió la boca para responder, pero el moreno le interrumpió _La verdadera razón_

_Lo que te he preguntado es la verdadera razón Hibari-san y no veo el porque te cuesta tanto responder a mi inquietud_

El aludido enarcó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. "_Hibari-san, ¿tu estas enamorado de Yamamoto?_" había sido la pregunta que le soltara nada mas poner un pie en la habitación. Se preguntaba como era capaz de alcanzar tal nivel de descaro. Tsuna recogió los pedazos del roto jarrón colocándolos sobre la mesita que antes le sirviera de soporte.

_No debes de tener miedo de algo tan simple_ Continuó el capo y se dio la vuelta esquivando con facilidad una de las tonfas dirigida a su rostro y bloqueando con el antebrazo la otra que apuntaba a sus costillas.

El moreno sonrió divertido y comenzó a lanzar un golpe tras otro con gracia, sin embargo, todos era esquivados con facilidad.

_Hibari-san, esto no tiene sentido, sólo responde a mi pregunta_ Invitó Sawada agachándose para esquivar un golpe doble.

_No veo porque debería_ Atacó de nuevo y Tsuna se movió a un costado de su escritorio.

_¿Por que te lo he pedido como un favor?_ Intentó de nuevo.

_Eso no es un motivo_ Lanzó un nuevo golpe que fue recibido por la lamparilla del escritorio luego de esquivarlo el capo. Ante tal acto, éste último lanzó una exclamación de indignación pues esa lamparilla se la había regalado Kyoko.

_¡Hibari-san!_ Reclamó moviéndose un par de centímetros esquivando una nueva estocada.

_No responderé a algo tan estúpido como eso_ Lanzó un ataque estilo pinza en cuanto tuvo de frente al Décimo Vongola y de nueva cuenta, este se agachó esquivando el golpe que fue detenido por el Arcobaleno y Leon transformado en escudo.

_Ya basta Hibari_ Alegó serio Reborn.

_Ni hablar_ Alejó las tonfas y Tsuna se puso de pie suspirando contrariado. Reborn alzó una ceja y bajó del escritorio de un salto, entonces Hibari alzó ambas armas de nuevo dispuesto a atacar, pero una presencia hostil a sus espaldas le hizo girar noventa grados y así, logró esquivar el cenicero de piedra que se dirigía directo a su cabeza desde la puerta.

Desafortunadamente, el Décimo Vongola no contó con la misma suerte y al no ser capaz de ver al atacante no logró esquivar el golpe, el cual le dio de lleno en la cara. En la puerta, Gokudera Hayato pasó del rojo furia al azul e inmediatamente al verde pálido.

_¡Décimo!_ Gritó semi-histérico mientras corría a un lado del semi-inconsciente capo.

Reborn contuvo una carcajada, pero no se aguantó la burlona risa que floreció en sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza; y entre neuróticos gritos y disculpas del albino, Sawada trataba de sonreír indicando que aun pertenecía al mundo de los vivos y que no había por que preocuparse.

Hibari, entonces, vio su oportunidad (no de huir, claro que no) de escabullirse y volver a su trabajo, el cual originalmente le había llevado a la mansión.

_Hibari-san, espera_ Le llamó con voz congestionada Tsunayoshi mientras se apoyaba en su tormenta tratando de ponerse en pie _De nuevo, contesta a mi pregunta, por favor_ Sin embargo, el tono imperioso salió impreso en cada palabra.

Kyôya estuvo tentado a mandarlo a la mierda, pero con Gokudera allí eso significaría un encuentro sin sentido; también se le cruzó por la mente la idea de molerlo a golpes e irse, aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que venía haciendo (o intentando) desde hacia un rato. Finalmente, suspiró resignado mientras observaba (ligeramente divertido, no lo negaría) al albino rechinar los dientes.

_Si la respuesta fuera si o no, no veo por que habría de interesarle a un montón de herbívoros como ustedes_ Se guardó las tonfas y abrió la puerta del estudio dispuesta a irse _Además, no le veo el caso a perder el tiempo preguntado lo obvio Tsunayoshi_ Decidió al fin, dejar que la súper intuición Vongola del chico le diera la razón y sin agregar nada mas salió.

Hubo un segundo de silencio en la habitación y entonces empezó la segunda ronda de disculpas de parte del guardián.

_¡De verdad lo siento Décimo!_ Gokudera aún sostenía al capo y se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro que al inclinarse el bombardero le dio con la cabeza al jefe Vongola de nuevo en la nariz.

_¡Auch!_ Exclamaron ambos y Tsuna se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo. Reborn negó nuevamente con la cabeza y al saber lo que continuaba escogió salir de la habitación y dedicar su tarde a algo más productivo.

El capo soltó una carcajada y Gokudera continuó con las disculpas.

_Esta bien, esta bien_ Le intento tranquilizar _Fue solo un accidente, así que esta bien_ Sonrió.

_Pero aún así, soy un idiota, debería…_ Pero no pudo continuar ya que unos suaves y húmedos labios sellaron los suyos.

Fue un beso dulce y corto, como esos que se daban a escondidas y casualmente desde hacía ya un par de años. Tsuna entonces pensó que se encargaría de sus dos guardianes mas tarde…

…si se acordaba de ello.

* * *

Yamamoto entró con aire cansado a la mansión, luego de los incontables saludos de parte de los admirados nuevos subordinados por todo el terreno exterior de la mansión terminaba increíblemente acomplejado.

Su patrulla había ido bien, sólo tuvo que deshacerse de una cuadrilla de novatos que pretendía convertir parte del territorio Vongola en un club de camellos y prostitutas. Aún tenía encima el montón de colonia femenina y restos de maquillaje, cortesía de las mujeres que se apretujaron a él para agradecerle la libertad, antes de que pudiera largarse del lugar.

Subió con desgana por la escalera de medio círculo que conectaba al pasillo de las habitaciones, pero decidió que primero visitaría a Tsuna para avisarle de su llegada. El reporte podía esperar.

Caminó hasta la enorme puerta de la oficina del Décimo y a unos cuantos pasos de llegar la misma se abrió mostrando a un Hibari Kyôya algo estresado.

_¡Io!_ Le saludó sintiendo como la energía volvía a su cuerpo, al parecer sin razón alguna _No sabía que estabas en la mansión_ Le comentó casual en cuanto el otro le miró.

La expresión entre aterrada y sorprendida de Hibari lo descolocó por completo y se vio a si mismo sorprendido, pero nada comparado al shock de, en un instante, tener una de las temibles tonfas presionando en su vientre y la otra apuntándole a la barbilla.

La mirada de Hibari centelló malignamente y Takeshi se vio obligado a tragar saliva y poner las manos de por medio alzándolas en rendición.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste Yamamoto Takeshi?_ Kyôya escupió las palabras lentamente, asegurándose que todas entraban en el entendimiento del moreno.

_¿Eh?_ El espadachín le miró confundido y el Guardián Nube comprendió que estaba descubriéndose más con esa actuación que con lo que seguramente el otro sabía (o podía saber) de haber escuchado tras la puerta.

Alejó las tonfas y carraspeó guardándolas ante la atenta y curiosa mirada del heredero del Shigure Sôen. Se dio media vuelta cubriendo el sonrojo que cubría ligeramente sus mejillas y deseando poder envenenarse allí mismo. Estaba dispuesto a morir antes de dejarse al descubierto. Yamamoto Takeshi jamás sabría que Hibari Kyôya estaba perdido enamorado de él.

_¿Hibari?_ Pero el aludido ni le miró y Takeshi, de repente, se volvió a sentir muy cansado _No escuché nada, no te preocupes_ Lo sabía, tenía la corazonada de que Hibari ocultaba algo y esa forma de actuar tan poco propia del Nube le daba la razón. Seguramente Kyôya estaba enamorado y no había muchas opciones. A la mente del espadachín la que mas brillaba era Tsunayoshi Sawada y ante el solo pensamiento se sintió devastado. No pudo evitar pensar en Gokudera.

¿Cómo lo estaría tomando el Guardían Tormenta? Porque Takeshi sabía que el albino estaba enamorado del capo.

"_Diablos…"_ Pensó "_Vivir entre hombre no resultaba muy sano."_ Suspiró apesadumbrado en cuanto el de ojos negros siguió su camino dejándole atrás. Se dispuso entonces a entrar en el estudio, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez el Arcobaleno apareció ante él.

_!Oh!, estas de vuelta, Yamamoto_ Le saludó y luego de darle un sonrisa traviesa emprendió camino a la planta baja de la mansión.

El ex beisbolista le siguió con la mirada en silencio y finalmente, entró a la habitación luego de dar unos toquidos flojos.

Tsuna sonreía sentado en su escritorio con un aura ligeramente negativa flotando alrededor (deja vú) y Gokudera arrojaba entre pronunciados suspiros los trozos de jarrón y lámpara al basurero.

_Hola Yamamoto, que alegría que estés de vuelta_ Le saludó el capo.

_Si, bueno, recién llego, voy a descansar y te pasaré el reporte en otro momento ¿de acuerdo?_ Cerró uno de sus párpados y puso sus manos en modo de suplica.

_¡No le hables con tan poco respeto al Décimo!_ Regañó el mitad italiano mostrándole amenazadoramente el puño.

_Vamos, vamos, si le he hablado así los trece años que tenemos de conocernos_ Agitó la manos restándole importancia _No te alteres_

_¡Ah, Maldito Friki del Besibol! (si, le seguía diciendo así aun sin fundamentos) _ Caminó hasta el escritorio posándose a un lado de Tsuna_ ¡Pues con mayor razón deberías ser mas respetuoso!_ Alegó.

_Pero si sólo es Tsuna_

El aludido mirada con agria diversión (y resignación disparada por cada poro de piel) la discusión de sus dos mejores amigos. Les encantaba pelear y casi siempre era por las más estúpidas razones. No podían estar en la misma habitación sin discutir. Trece largos años de constantes repeticiones eran la prueba más clara de la inmadurez que aún poseían cada uno de ellos.

_¡Ni hablar!_ Continuó su mano derecha luego de un montón de argumentos sin pies ni cabeza _Mientras yo viva nada ni nadie dañara ni faltará al respeto al Décimo_ Finalizó solemne.

Y Tsuna decidió que era bueno que algunas cosas siguieran como al comienzo.

Yamamoto sonrió ante el decreto y asintió sin darle mucha importancia. Entonces recordó que Tsuna estaba allí y le miró sintiendo que el aire le abandonaba al ver como los orbes castaños se dirigían a la Tormenta con indescriptible amor y agradecimiento, mientras el mismo seguía perdido en su mundo de heroísmos y capos rosas.

Sintió envidia y al mismo tiempo odio a su mejor amigo, sintiéndose mal por su amado Guardián Nube al no ser competencia contra Gokudera, pues estaba seguro que jamás, esa mirada, había sido dirigida a nadie más.

Deseo por un momento que Hibari le mirara de esa forma, pero descartó la idea. Hibari estaba enamorado y no de él e incluso si se equivocaba pronto el Nube se fijaría en alguien y el jamás entraría en la lista de candidatos.

"_Después de todo, soy la persona a la que le salvó la vida solo porque no deseaba muertos en su puta preciada escuela y no porque realmente le importara_" Decidió.

Gokudera carraspeó atrayendo su atención y Yamamoto no pudo evitar dar un bote de sorpresa al ver al otro tan cerca, ¿en que momento había llegado a su lado? El albino le estudió fijamente durante un largo momento y finalmente le palmeó amistosamente un hombro.

La escena de antes con Hibari le pareció fuera de lugar, ahora estaba seguro de haber alcanzado un nivel de irregularidad extremo.

_Apestas a colonia barata e inundas de esa peste la impecable presencia del Décimo así que lárgate de una vez y date un buen baño_ Bueno, eso no era tan distinto de la realidad, se dijo y obedeciendo dio una cabeceada antes de salir por la puerta.

Tsuna le despidió con una sonrisa compadecida.

* * *

Para la hora del almuerzo su estomago empezó a sonar y haciéndole caso volvió del mundo de los sueños dispuesto a bajar al comedor. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo del baño y luego de peinar un poco sus revueltos cabellos se puso una cazadora y salió rumbo al gran y espaciosamente lujoso comedor. Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Reborn y sorprendentemente Hibari estaban allí.

Dudó un momento y al final se sentó. De inmediato Aleida, la mucama, le sirvió la comida. Le sonrió agradecido y no pudo evitar mirar fijamente al Nube.

Hibari picaba distraído la comida pero sin perder su semblante de mala leche. Ryohei le contaba algo a Tsuna mientras ambos reían. Lambo e I-pin discutían sobre la comida y el postre mientras Reborn les miraba indescifrablemente atento. Por último Gokudera comía en silencio, muy raro en él, y al mismo tiempo lanzaba miradas recelosas a Kyôya junto con unos cuantos gruñidos (como de perro). El aludido parecía resentir las miradas pues de vez en cuando levantada el rostro y le respondía con gestos de indiferencia al albino.

Yamamoto meditó en lo irreal de la situación pues era raro encontrar al Guardián Nube en la mansión pero lo era aún más que se quedara más de lo estrictamente necesario en la misma. Y aún si lo hacía, jamás compartía alimentos con ellos, después de todo, Hibari odiaba las multitudes.

Miró a Tsuna como buscando razones y el capo le devolvió una sonrisa distraída para luego seguir en su plática que al parecer iba de la menor Sasagawa.

_Que bien_ Le escuchó decir _Hace mucho que no las veo_ Y como por invocación un gritillo de emoción les hizo girar el rostro a todos (menos Hibari pues no le interesaba) hacia la entrada de la habitación.

_¡Tsu-kun!- Chilló emocionada Kyoko _¡Hermano!_ Y corrió a abrazar a los mencionados por el cuello.

Miura le siguió, menos efusiva y lanzó un tímido pero cálido saludo a los demás presentes.

_¡Que sorpresa!_ Dijo sonriente el capo poniéndose de pie para saludar a las chicas. Ryohei le secundó y los niños corrieron abrazarlas. Hibari ni las miró y el resto sólo sacudió la cabeza como saludo.

Inmediatamente después, las ahora hermosas mujeres se sentaron en la mesa. Kyoko entre el capo y su hermano (a la izquierda, puesto que Gokudera estaba a la derecha) para empezar a contarles sobre su viaje desde Japón y la razón de su visita. Haru, por otro lado, tomo asiento junto a Yamamoto.

El moreno brincó nervioso y procuró seguir con su desayuno. ¿Tan pronto había llegado la hora de responder? La chica le miró con un brillante sonrojo y adoración en los ojos. El ex beisbolista se sintió morir.

_¿Lo has pensado Yamamoto-kun?_ Le cuestionó comenzando a picar fruta del plato que le pusiesen en frente apenas tomar asiento.

Ante el comentario, Kyôya aprestó el oído cuidando de no denotar su interés en la recién formulada conversación.

_Sí, bueno, algo así_

_¿Y?_

La conversación se llevó a cabo a volumen bajo, confidencial, aun cuando nadie en la mesa parecía prestarles mucha atención.

_Haru-san, aún no lo sé, es solo que…_ La mirada de la chica tembló pero no dejo de sonreír _Haru-san, yo no…siento eso_ Finalizó sintiendo sus manos temblar, nunca fue bueno para ese tipo de situaciones. Ni siquiera cuando rechazaba constantemente a jovencitas en la secundaria, le costaba horrores.

_Pero yo soy seria Yamamoto-kun, realmente estoy enamorada de ti_ Hibari tembló y detuvo todo movimiento en plato _Estoy segura que aún si ahora no lo haces, puedes llegar a amarme, sólo, démonos la oportunidad_ Invitó al momento en que su mano rozó la del espadachín en una sutil caricia.

Se miraron un segundo. El moreno sabía que la chica tenía razón, además era linda y tenían una buena relación. Pero el punto no era si podía o no llegar a quererla en el futuro en caso de iniciar una relación, el verdadero punto era que él no quería, porque amaba al sádico hombre sentado a unas sillas de ellos.

_Estoy seguro que si, pero…_Más un sonoro ruido le impido continuar.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al Guardián Nube quien perdió la cordura al escuchar la última frase y se levanto tan de golpe de la mesa que volcó la bebida sobre el plato, el cual se sacudió tirando parte de su contenido.

Ante su propia reacción apretujó el borde de la servilleta que mantenía en sus manos y la arrojó de golpe molesto, de repente, consigo mismo y con el mundo entero. Lanzó una mirada de absoluto y helado odio al Guardián Lluvia y luego se retiro con pasos indignados del comedor no sin antes tirar la silla en la cual estuviese sentado anteriormente de una fuerte patada.

Takeshi quedó petrificado ante la mirada recibida y sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. En absoluto estado de nerviosismo comprendió que seguramente el moreno les había escuchado y le invadió la irresistible necesidad de explicarle la situación, aún sin comprender del todo la reacción del moreno.

Se levantó de golpe también, tambaleando la silla por la fuerza y caminó a la salida apresurado.

_Yamamoto-kun_ Le llamó intrigada Miura.

_Hablemos después_ Fue su respuesta y sin más alió apresurado siguiendo los pasos de Kyôya.

* * *

Hibari caminó lo mas aprisa que pudo a su habitación. Volvería a Japón cuanto antes. Se maldecía mentalmente por su falta de control, pero el temblor en sus manos era debido al shock de imaginar al espadachín y la escandalosa juntos.

Pateó frustrado el primer mueble que se cruzó en su camino e imprimió más velocidad en su carrera. Al llegar a su habitación azotó con fuerza la puerta y se arrojó boca abajo al sofá.

"_Demonios…_" pensó "_…Ya estoy jodidamente grande para estos berrinches de niñita enamorada_" y maldijo más intensamente en su fuero interno. Hibird voló desde el marco de la ventana hasta el respaldo del sillón repitiendo su nombre.

_Hola_ Le dijo sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente y alzando una mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

Hibird número nueve (los demás habían muerto ya) voló hasta posarse en su pecho y se acurrucó lanzando pequeños gorjeos de placer ante las caricias. El moreno pensó que no había nada más importante para él que el lindo emplumado amarillo.

Luego se lo pensó y encontró dos excepciones. Mas que nunca extraño, entonces, no estar con Kusakabe, quien debido a una alta fiebre se había quedado en Japón.

Un par de toquidos en la puerta atrajeron su atención pero decidió ignorarlos. Luego de uno segundos se repitió la acción.

_Hibari, soy Takeshi_ Le llamó el espadachín y el Nube se medio incorporó en el sofá mirando la puerta curioso, pero sin la menor intención de abrir.

De nuevo el moreno tocó la puerta y de nuevo no recibió respuesta. Ya frustrado giró el pomo de la misma.

_Voy a entrar_ Avisó mas que pedir permiso y paso seguido ingresó a la habitación. Kyôya se puso de pie ofendido.

_No recuerdo haberte dado la autorización de entrar Yamamoto Takeshi_ Le miró con toda la indiferencia que pudo reunir en la mirada.

_Si, lo siento, pero…_ Dudó amedrentado por la amenazante mirada oscuro en su persona _Escucha, ¿estás bien?_ Preguntó al fin sin separarse de la puerta.

Hibari alzó una ceja y lanzó delicadamente a Hibird a su cama. Luego encaró al espadachín dando intencionadamente un par de pasos hacia él.

_Eso, no veo porque habría de importarte_ Contestó frío sacando sus tonfas amenazadoramente _Ahora, sal de mi habitación si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte_

Al ex beisbolista le pareció increíblemente tentadora la idea de las mordidas y se sonrojó ante la imagen mental que llegó a su cerebro y el sólo pensamiento de que esa muerte sería, por mucho, la más placentera de todas.

Se descolgó un momento de la realidad ante la jodidamente erótica idea que le llenaba la cabeza de imágenes insanas del Nube que, si no fuera por la ráfaga de aire que le alerto y sus increíbles y entrenados reflejos, habría sido golpeado por una de las varas de metal.

_¡Oi!_ Se quejó perdiendo el equilibrio al esquivar instintivamente el primer golpe.

Mas el Guardián de la Nube no le escuchó y lanzó un segundo golpe. Aún tambaleándose, Yamamoto logró esquivarlo yéndose de frente hacia el interior de la habitación. El golpe dio contra la puerta cerrándola de un azote.

_No te muevas y hazlo mas sencillo_ A pesar de lo jodido del día, Hibari realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Primero con Tsunayoshi y ahora con el moreno.

_¡Estas demente!_ Rezongó esquivado un nuevo golpe y dando un brinco hacia la cama. Hibird alzó el vuelo hasta posarse en la vara de metal que sostenía la pesada cortina.

Hibari le siguió y se miraron fijamente, uno a cado costado de la cama. Dando pasos a los costados y persiguiéndose sin alejarse demasiado. Yamamoto sonrió, de repente disfrutando el juego y al verlo sonreír, Kyôya sintió un pinchazo de emoción. Lanzó la tonfa de la mano derecha buscando golpearle y esta fue evitada cuando el espadachín tomó una almohada como escudo.

Aprovechando el bloqueo del campo visual, Hibari saltó en la cama impulsándose sobre Takeshi y cayendo, por la acción, ambos al suelo. La almohada seguía entre ambos siendo usada para amortiguar los golpes lanzados por el ex capitán del comité de disciplina del instituto.

En una situación normal la almohada habría sido destrozada en cuestión de segundos y Yamamoto estaría noqueado hacía horas, pero este mismo se percato de que los ojos negros brillaban con algo cercano a la diversión y los golpes iban más flojos de lo normal, sin la real intención de herirlo.

La situación se le figuraba aún más surrealista que la del comedor, pero se sintió jodidamente orgulloso y feliz de estar en ella y conocer ese lado infantilmente juguetón de su amado.

Empujó, entonces, la almohada con fuerza y Hibari se hecho hacía atrás. Ese justo momento aprovechó el espadachín para arrancar la tonfa izquierda de las blancas manos y lanzarla lejos, sujetando las muñecas del más bajo de estatura.

Ligeramente sorprendido por el contraataque pero recuperándose instantáneamente Hibari lanzó un cabezazo que fue evitado. Takeshi pateó flojo una de las rodillas con la propia haciéndolo flaquear en equilibrio y aprovechando la oportunidad impulsó su propio cuerpo al frente cambiando las posiciones y ganando el lugar de arriba.

Hibari lanzó un bufido molesto y Yamamoto sonrió lo más que pudo.

_Yo gano_ Declaró. Kyôya se removió incomodo debajo.

_Suéltame_ Ordenó.

_No_

_He dicho que me sueltes Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Sólo Takeshi esta bien y no voy a soltarte _Kyôya__

Hibari frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose internamente en donde rayos estaba su arma de caja en esos momentos. Tenía el enorme deseo de usar sus bellas esposas Araundi en el cuerpo de cierto herbívoro de cabellos negros y bellos ojos cafés.

_En cuanto quede libre te morderé hasta la muerte sin piedad alguna_ Le miro serio y amenazante _Te lo advierto_

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada limpia, completamente seguro de que sería así, pero no importándole demasiado, después de todo, que más podía arriesgar.

_¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora?_

Hibari le miro fijo, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia y algo de genuina curiosidad y Yamamoto supo que se había jodido todo. A la mierda la cordura. Se inclinó con tanta fuerza que el choque de sus bocas fue doloroso, pero ignorando el quejido del Nube lamió los labios pegados a los suyos y sin ninguna clase autorización profundizo el beso lo mas que pudo. Se apretó contra Kyôya oprimiéndole al suelo sin posibilidad de escape.

El de ojos negros no sabía como reaccionar. Se encontraba aturdido por la acción y al mismo tiempo emocionado, pero no sabía de qué manera debía responder a tal acción. Yamamoto lamió todo lo que encontró a su paso y le besó hasta que ya no pudo aspirar mas oxigeno por la nariz.

Se alejó solo un centímetro, mirándole a las sorprendidas orbes azabaches, respirando ambos sobre los labios del otro, aun igual de juntos sus cuerpos.

_Increíble_ Articuló Takeshi _Mucho mas de lo que imaginaba_

Kyoya escuchó cada palabra aun ligeramente embotado de sus pensamientos y cuando al fin las comprendió lo primero que hizo fue maldecirse nuevamente por parecerse aunque fuera un poco en lentitud al capo Vongola; segundo, alzó el cuello un poco y atrapó la risueña boca del espadachín de nuevo en un demandante y violento beso. Yamamoto gruñó algo que quedó sin entender entre los labios de ambos y se entregó a esa lucha de lenguas por dominar.

Se besaron por largo rato, con los párpados cerrados y disfrutando la sensación. Hibari mordió, entonces, el labio del moreno con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar.

_¡Ouch!_ Se quejó separándose _¡Oye!_

_Te lo advertí_ Sonrió malicioso relamiéndose los labios _Takeshi_

El ex beisbolista parpadeo divertido y luego soltó una carcajada limpia. Le dio un casto beso y arriesgado se dejo caer en todo su peso sobre el Nube, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Kyôya y soltando sus muñecas que aún permanecían apresadas, llevando sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Hibari dudó, pero valientemente mandó la duda a la mierda y algo renuente a las muestras de afecto le devolvió el abrazo, casi deseando que el espadachín no se diese cuenta del contacto.

_¿Que hay de Tsuna?_ Dijo de pronto Yamamoto. El de ojos negros levanto las cejas desconcertado, luego sintió ganas de reír, pero ya había estado muy fuera de personalidad así que se lo trago y sólo apretó un poco más sus brazos a la espalda del otro.

_No me interesan sus asuntos_ Respondió al fin _Aunque seguramente y sólo por lógica en este momento estará besándose hasta desfallecer con Gokudera Hayato_ Hizo ademán de encogerse de hombros pero la posición no se lo permitió.

Takeshi suspiró y luego se rio flojamente enterrando aun mas su rostro en el blanco cuello y depositando un beso en la piel a su alcance.

_Kyôya_ Llamó luego de un cómodo silencio _¿Te gustaría enamorarte de mi?_ Preguntó desde su posición.

_La pregunta me parece estúpida, aunque viniendo de ti no me sorprende_ Hizo una pausa colocando un gesto de graciosa indiferencia _Pero mas estúpido sería yo si me pusiera al nivel de los herbívoros procurando las acciones que ya he realizado antes. Aún no he llegado al nivel de intentar hacer algo que vengo haciendo desde hace tiempo Yamamoto Takeshi_ Finalizó casual.

Yamamoto le miró sorprendido y con alegría infinita. Hibari se sonrojó ligeramente y al darse cuenta giró el rostro en una mueca de indignación buscando ocultarlo. El ex beisbolista sonrió luminosamente y Kyôya pensó que ese brillo podría iluminar una habitación a oscuras.

_Entonces, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?_ Continuó Takeshi. Y aún con la mirada clavada en la pared, el Nube asintió lento, casi imperceptible.

Si antes pensó que la sonrisa de Yamamoto podía iluminar una oscura habitación ahora estaba seguro que podía convertirse en el sustituto del sol. Pensó, jodidamente de acuerdo, en que si ya convivía con herbívoros y había llegado al punto de igualar la lentitud de Sawada, nada tenía de extraño adoptar algunas de sus costumbres, no sería _ningún problema_.

Se auto convenció que Yamamoto no podía ser tan estúpido y tenía algo por encima de los demás, algo que lo convertía en un carnívoro como él y por esa razón había atrapado su atención, así que estar con el _no debía ser un problema_.

Y por último pensó que no era tan malo obedecer los impulsos de vez en cuando, así que beso de nuevo al espadachín. Cuando este le devolvió el beso con pasión e infinito amor decidió que seguir impulsos era maravilloso.

Luego de varios minutos abandonaron el suelo y se acomodaron en el sofá, la cabeza de Kyôya en el regazo del espadachín.

_¿Y Miura?_ Inquirió desinteresado el Nube.

_¿Haru-san?_ Se lo pensó un segundo y recordó que aun tenía que hablar con ella _A mi siempre me has gustado tu, ella es sólo una amiga, lo que sea que hayas entendido antes durante el almuerzo es solo debido a que pensé que no era correspondido_

_Mmm_ Fue su única respuesta, mirando algún punto en el techo.

_A decir verdad, con tu salida abrupta del comedor interrumpiste mi rechazo_ Le acarició distraído los cabellos _Así que descuida, no tienes porque ponerte celoso de ella_ Comentó casual y en cuanto sintió al de ojos negros levantarse se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. _Eh…Kyôya_ Soltó una risilla nerviosa que fue detenida por un cojín estrellándose en su cara, seguido de un jarrón, un libro, el florero, la mesita de centro y una serie de cosas que sufrieron la desdicha de cruzarse en el camino de Hibari _¡Oi!_ Yamamoto se atrincheró tras el sofá entre divertido y asustado y cuando un zapato voló por encima de su cabeza y _no_ fue seguido por ningún otro objeto asomó el rostro cauteloso.

Aspiró contrariado cuando divisó a Hibari recogiendo sus tonfas.

_¿Celoso?_ Dijo _¿Yo?_ Rió realmente divertido, como si el comentario fuera la mejor película de asesinatos de la historia.

_Vamos, vamos_ Alzó las manos en rendición _No hay que llegar a la violencia_ Le sonrió _No estas celoso, de acuerdo_ Aseguró.

Kyôya alzó una ceja ante el sarcasmo implícito en el último comentario, pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso en plan homicida hacia el espadachín, la bolita emplumada amarilla de nombre Hibird se adelantó posándose en la cabeza de Takeshi.

__¡Hibari, Hibari!__ Canturreó.

Yamamoto meneó la cabeza, tratando de verle y luego señaló a su ahora pareja.

_No, no, él es Hibari, yo soy Takeshi_ Corrigió.

__¡Hibari, Hibari!_- Repitió el ave dando cariñosos picotazos en su cabello.

Kyôya suspiró soltando las armas y dio un vistazo a la habitación. Estaba destrozada, pero bueno, eso _no era un problema_, avanzó hasta el otro y al estar frente a él alzó las manos tomando al pollito en ellas.

Le miró detenidamente y pensó en que no pensaba ocultar su reciente relación con el de ojos avellana, seguramente cuando lo descubriesen los herbívoros que este tenía como amigos se armaría un desastre mundial en la mansión, pero decidió de inmediato que eso sólo era un _mínimo problema_.

Yamamoto aprovechó su distracción y considerando el peligro cosa del pasado le abrazó por la espalda, sin decir nada y apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Hibari pensó en Miura Haru, ella seguramente se pondría a llorar y los odiaría pero… eso definitivamente _era el menor problema_, ni siquiera estaba seguro de considerarlo uno.

Ahora mismo, pensó Hibari Kyôya, allí en la habitación, entre los brazos de Yamamoto Takeshi, _el mayor problema_ era…

…¿Cómo enseñarle a Hibird a decir _Takeshi_?...

**...**

…


End file.
